Everyday life with Succubi
by scarface101
Summary: After an unexpected encounter with a Succubus, Naruto's life takes an unexpected twist with lots of sex, lust and love. (Challenge fic from my pal XXX777.) Warning: Expect lots of Lemons and Limes. (You were fairly warned.)


**A/N: This is a challenge fic from my friend XXX777. I hope you enjoy reading it. And since it involves Succubi…. Expect lots of lemony goodness. Yes, lemons don't really contribute to the story…. But some people still like to read them anyway.**

**Chapter one: The new nurse.**

It was a bright and sunny day, as per usual in Konoha as people went about their daily lives. However, in a certain class of the Leaf Academy, one Naruto Uzumaki silently sat at his desk since this would be another day of boredom and misery for him.

For three years now, he had to suffer through the Academy. For three years he had to sit through Iruka's lectures, and suffer obvious bias and neglect from the teachers which was one of the greatest contributors to his repeated academic failures. Most especially that thrice Kami-be-damned Academy taught clone jutsu that the Uzumaki couldn't perform if his life depended on it. And the bastard Iruka wouldn't do anything to help him out.

The blonde's musing was broken when Iruka called out to the class "Today, we shall be receiving a new School nurse for the Academy. May I introduce to you, Fuka Secsfiend." after the teacher's announcement, a woman with pinkish red hair strolled in with a clipboard in hand, wearing a labcoat and a black blouse, the latter being a size too small which caused the fabric to accentuate her large bust. In fact, the buttons on her blouse seemed almost ready to pop at any time from the strain her breasts are putting on them.

She also wore a mini-skirt that matched her hair color, emphasis on the 'mini' part that showed off her long and luscious legs that were covered by black stockings. And she wore black high heels as well. Overall… she looked like the perfect female doctor from a Hentai manga.

"Wait…. Did Sensei just say 'Sex fiend'?" Kiba spoke with a pervy chuckle, earning him some nasty looks from the female students. Iruka was about to shout at the dog boy for the rude comment, but was cut off by a mildly amused chuckle from the new nurse who didn't seem to be insulted in the slightest.

She lightly fanned her face a little with the clipboard in her hand as she spoke in a calm voice with a slight sensual tone to it "It would not be the first time that someone has questioned my name. And it certainly won't be the last." her statement earned some small chuckles and giggles from the class as they all nodded in understanding.

Fuka's nose twitched a bit as she turned her eyes over to Naruto's direction. Their gazes locked together as the crimson haired woman sensually licked her lips. The whiskered teen on the other hand couldn't help but gulp as the new nurse stared at him in a predatory manner, yet at the same time he felt enthralled by her eyes as they sucked him in deeper and deeper. At last she broke off her gaze from him first, making the boy feel a little drained for some reason, though he wasn't sure why.

"All right then. After Iruka-san's lecture, I'll be seeing you all in my office later for your check-ups. Girls first then boys. Any no-shows will be written up and reported." Fuka spoke in a Professional manner earning a series of 'Hai Fuka-Sensei' from across the classroom. After that the new nurse departed towards her office, the clicking of her heels being heard as she exited the office.

All the while, the students couldn't help but chatter amongst themselves about the new nurse Fuka. Many of the boys made crass commentary about how hot she looked, while numerous girls either said she looked like a nice person or were jealous of Fuka's beauty. All the while Naruto couldn't help but feel a little hot and bothered by the Woman's appearance.

He hadn't noticed at first…. But there was now a tent in his pants that was thankfully hidden since he was sitting at his desk. Damn teenage hormones. Guess that was to be expected when you're fifteen and noticing women… yet… he never once got a boner while looking at Sakura. He was supposed to be in love with and like her… right?

His musing was broken when Iruka began one of his lectures once again earning a collective groan across the class. Good thing Naruto learned how to sleep with his eyes open and pretend to listen in on said lectures or he may have died of boredom a long time ago. The other classmates? They weren't so fortunate. Now he has to wish them luck and hope no one snaps and decides to jump out a window.

Though if Sasuke finally decides to kill himself… well… the whiskered teen certainly wouldn't stop him.

**Later. Nurse's office.**

"That blonde boy with the whisker marks. He was certainly cute. I wonder… could he be the Destined one I have searched for? If not, he'll certainly make a nice meal. So it's a win regardless. I'll need to get a closer look later." Fuka quietly muttered to herself as she sat on a couch, knowing it would soon be time for the students checkups.

A knocking sound on her door was heard, prompting the red haired nurse to get up and open the door, finding the female classmates lined up down the hall. "Good. Good. Come on in, one at a time please. We'll get you all sorted out as quickly as possible. Shouldn't take long." Fuka ordered as she ushered in the first student.

One by one, she began to measure the girls height, weight, and three sizes, looking over their student files for their names, ages, date of births and so on, collecting the needed information and familiarizing herself with them. For the most part, all the girls were in the average range for their ages.

Then came a girl called Sakura Haruno. It seemed the poor girl was seriously underweight due to an unhealthy amount of dieting. Fuka had to lightly scold the pinkette and even wrote up a doctor's note to tell her parents to make the pinkette eat more, and to make her eat some desserts so that the girl can put on some weight and then turn the fat into muscle via exercise. If she didn't comply, then Fuka would arrange for Sakura to drop out of the Academy entirely due to health concerns.

After the pinkette, the next notable girl was Ino Yamanaka, who revealed that she too was dieting, though to a far lesser degree than her rival Sakura. Fuka gave a small warning to the blonde girl about the dangers of dieting at her age and Encouraged her to eat more. The Yamanaka seemed open to the advice and left with a small bounce to her steps.

The last girl of note to arrive was Hinata Hyuuga, who seemed rather shy about something… after finally getting the girl to remove her jacket, Fuka discovered her to be an early bloomer with a pair of high C-cup breasts that looked ready to expand into D-cups. The nurse was quite surprised by this, and couldn't help but wonder how much the girl would develop when she was fully grown, though the term 'Extra Thicc' came to mind. After taking a few more notes, Fuka found everything nominal in regards to Hinata's health and then permitted her to leave.

Now… would come the boys which would be a tiring experience. Fuka put on her most patient and kind smile as she began with the boys, which was thankfully a somewhat quiet affair. It seemed most of them were too intimidated by her beauty to even speak properly and just meekly obeyed her. That is, until that dog boy from earlier came along as she did his checkup.

He kept on making crass comments and openly ogled her, he even tried calling himself things like 'An Alpha male' to impress her. Fortunately she managed to silence him with a 'joke' about spaying and neutering animals that made him cover his genitals and his ever present canine companion to whimper in fear. Fuka made a mental note to call his mother Tsume about his behavior and sent him away.

She then had the misfortune of Sasuke Uchiha who automatically made the top of her blacklist when he voiced his assumption that she was like all of his Fangirls. Loud, annoying and would be badgering him for a date. Ignoring his commentary, she did the necessary measurements and had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at his 'equipment'. It would seem that the most probable means for the Uchiha clan's revival would have to involve Artificial insemination. Also, as a side note, this would definitely explain some of his inferiority/superiority complex.

After sending the Uchiha out, she would now finally have the chance for a little face time with the student that caught her attention. That Naruto boy. The blonde in question entered with a nervous smile, a small blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks making the nurse giggle slightly in amusement since he was likely a little shy.

"Now now. Don't be nervous. I am a Professional you know. Now please strip down. Boxers must be removed too." she stated as she licked her lips, her nose twitching slightly while her lips curled into a charming smile.

Naruto blushed even deeper and proceeded to strip down. The maroon haired woman took note that he was exceptionally scrawny for his age. Poor diet maybe? When he removed his boxers she had to suppress a yelp of surprise when she saw his seven inch penis on full display. If he was that big now… how big would he be if erect?

"My my. Now then. Naruto Uzumaki, yes? You were born on October tenth… and you are fifteen? Yes?" Fuka questioned him, trying to hide her blushing of arousal behind her hair.

"Yes on all counts." He replied meekly, feeling nervous since he could still feel her eyes scanning him up and down like a piece of meat, waiting to be exploited. Still… it didn't feel ALL bad. It felt nice in a way to be inspected by a woman, which meant she found him attractive.

"Stand on the scale please. I need to take your height and weight measurements." Fuka ordered in a Professional tone, though she still had almost predatory smile on her face. He could only do as she said as he stepped on the scale. She hummed a small tune to herself as she did her work, her large breasts occasionally brushing against him as she made the needed adjustments for the scale. Frowning a bit when it was confirmed he was underweight and rather short for his age.

"Mmm. This isn't good. Tell me, Naruto-kun. What foods do you most often eat?" she asked him as she jotted down some notes. The whiskered teen could only gulp as he tried not to stare into the deep valley of her breasts and instantly replied 'Cup Ramen' earning a small glare from the Nurse.

"Young boys your age cannot live off of just Cup Ramen, especially if you wish to be a Ninja. I suggest you eat more meats for protein and vegetables for nutrients and vitamins. If you don't improve your diet, I will recommend that you be dropped from the Academy." Fuka stated in a scolding tone, causing the boy to shiver in fear at potentially losing his dream of being Hokage, so he swallowed back any complaints and arguments he might have had and nodded obediently.

"Now then… one last test. An eye exam." The Maroon haired nurse muttered as she placed her hands onto the boy's shoulders and locked eyes with him and spoke to the boy in a sultry and bewitching manner "Look directly into my eyes. Not above, not below, not around, but straight into them. Do you feel anything?"

The boy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and asked "What kind of eye exam is this?" At his question, the Nurse seemed a little surprised by his question and then muttered "**Charm."** when she spoke that singular word, a heart shaped beam of pink light surrounded the whiskered teen and then faded out of existence just as quickly.

"Ummm. What was that?" He asked, wondering what the nurse was trying to pull here.

"Seems I have found you. My Destined One. I wasn't expecting my mate to be so young, but that's not a bad thing." Fuka muttered gleefully as a pair of bat-like wings appeared from her back along with a long tail with a spade shaped tip.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Fuka Secsfiend. A member of the Succubus race. I hereby claim you as my husband." She announced with a haughty tone. Naruto gulped unsure how to take this information.

"Wah? Succubus? Husband? What the hell are you saying?" The whiskered teen asked in confusion.

"Mmm. I guess I need to explain myself. See the thing is, we Succubi cannot haphazardly breed with every male we take advantage of. For Breeding purposes, we require a truly compatible mate, a Destined One, if you would. My species evolved over time to detect the presence of a Destined one when they are near.

I have traveled across the Elemental Nations until I arrived here at Konoha, after some investigation, I determined my Destined one was here at this Academy, either a student or a teacher most likely. So I took the job as the new Nurse. And just now, you proved utterly immune to my Hypnotic capabilities, even my kind's 'Charm' ability has no hold over you. That can only mean one simple thing… you are to be my mate and Husband. Truth be told, I would have preferred something a little more mature, but a young boy like you can be trained and molded into my ideal husband. Now… time for our bonding."

Once Fuka finished her explanation, she quickly flew over to the boy and caught him in her grip. Her tail tying his arms behind his back as she planted a kiss on his lips, forcefully shoving her tongue into his mouth. A dull pink light filled the room for a few seconds before fading, and then she broke off the kiss with a small giggle, seeing the look of shock on the boy's face. "Now we are married. And here is the proof." she spoke, pointing to a heart shaped tattoo wrapped in thorns and barbed wire on the blonde's chest, with a matching Tattoo appearing just above the valley of her breasts.

"Hey! The hell is this? Some kind of Mate mark?" Naruto asked in surprise, his body feeling all hot from that kiss which could have melted through steel.

"Simply put, but accurate. It is the mark of our marriage, binding us together. Now we can have a happily married life together. Don't worry, I'll be sure to take extra special care of you." Fuka replied and then licked her lips in a sensual manner.

"I don't wanna marry you! I am in love with Sakura-chan!" He shouted, earning a blank look from the Succubus, though her eyes burned with some anger.

"Sakura? Oh yes… the pinkette. I read her file a bit. It seems she has an almost single-minded obsession with that Sasuke boy. And you wish to waste your affections on a girl who has her sights on someone else? My my… what am I to do with such a troublesome husband? I guess I need to corrupt you a little." Fuka mused as she unbuttoned her blouse causing her large breasts to bounce free since she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Corrupt?" Naruto asked with a dry swallow, his eyes unable to leave the perfect globes of flesh in front of him. His penis twitching as blood rushed to it, causing it to swell up to nine inches worth.

"That's right. Don't worry. I'll be gentle and show you what a Mature woman can do for you. Mmm. I really want to defile you, but I really want you to crave me, desire me, and worship me first." Fuka muttered and then placed her hand on his member, gently pumping it up and down, her fingers occasionally squeezing his shaft forcing out transparent droplets of precum and moans of pleasure from her new husband.

He wriggled weakly, but his hands were still bound by her tail. "Awwww. You don't want this? Then why don't you try calling for help? Someone 'might' hear you." She taunted him as her hand continued stroking him, his precum making for good lubricant as she stroked from the swollen tip and all the way down to the base.

Her hand moving up and down, her slender fingers applying some pressure. "Doesn't this feel good? Just accept your place as my husband and I promise you can drown in pleasure as much as you want." She whispered sensually into his ear and dragged her tongue across his whiskered cheek, making him stiffen up a bit.

She could feel his cock twitching in her hands and it was now swelling up a bit, he was about to reach his climax. With a sly smile, she ended her ministrations earning a small whine of disapproval from the boy. He then noticed that she had dropped to her knees and her face was but a mere inch from his shaft. Her luscious lips parted and she took his member into her mouth.

She then began to quickly bob her head back and forth with the force of a jackhammer, her mouth applying a vacuum-like suction. The boy quivered as he felt like his testicles were about to be sucked through his penis. With a yelp his seed erupted inside of the Nurse's mouth, Fuka wasted no time in greedily swallowing down his seed. Gulp after gulp, she continued to feast. And with each swallow, the whiskered teen felt more and more drained. He was even losing feeling in his legs which began to wobble since they felt ready to go limp at any time.

Finally, he was released as Fuka's mouth let go with a loud pop noise. "Delicious! I could honestly get quite addicted to your semen if I'm not careful. Thanks for the meal Naruto-kun!" She spoke with a satisfied smile before handing him his clothes at long last.

"Come and visit me anytime you need some 'treatment.'" She added with a teasing smile followed by a wink. The blonde boy was still recovering from what was probably one of the best feelings he had ever endured. And for some reason… he wanted more of it.

Sensing his hesitation, the Nurse made a shooing motion with her hand and spoke "Now now, you must go back to class. If you want more of my special treatment, then come back after class and I'll show you a world of pleasure that your precious Sakura can never provide in a million years."

The blonde only muttered a 'yes ma'am' and put his clothes back on. All the while thinking about his 'marriage' to the Succubus as he headed back to his classroom. And the fact he had just gotten a handjob and a small blowjob just a bit ago. He highly doubted that Sakura could even come close to milking him like that since she was still a virgin that was saving herself for Sasuke.

Come to think of it… why did he even like Sakura? Sure she was somewhat cute and petite… but her overall personality could use a lot of work. Her fangirlism and obsession with Sasuke was… almost unhealthy to say the least. And he was pretty sure he once heard a rumor that she kept a shrine of the Uchiha in her closet. And let's not forget she frequently hits the whiskered teen on the head for even the smallest things.

But Fuka? She had a killer body, and a calm and mature personality. And for some reason… he felt like she'd never betray him or leave him. Maybe it was the mark telling him that but… if he was really Fuka's 'Destined one' and there was no one else out there for her… then maybe he should give her a chance?

"There you are!" Shouted a female voice that broke the blonde boy out of his musing. When he looked up, he saw both Ino and Hinata walking towards him. The former of the two having an angry look on her face.

"Ino? Hinata? What are you both doing here?" Naruto asked as he scratched the side of his cheek.

"We could ask you the same thing! You were taking too long at the Nurse's office so Iruka-sensei sent us to get you! You weren't doing anything weird with the Nurse were you?" Ino asked at the end as she crossed her arms, giving her fellow blonde a nasty looking glare.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun didn't mean to be late for class. And we did find him like Sensei asked." Hinata spoke in a clear voice, not once stuttering which surprised both of the blondes.

"Hey Hinata… did you just talk normally?" Ino asked with a wide-eyed expression, knowing that it was almost impossible for the Hyuuga girl to speak without a nervous stutter, especially when in the presence of her not-so-secret crush.

Hinata ignored the question and instead sidled up to Naruto. Boldly grabbing his arm and then unzipping her jacket, exposing her large breasts kept back by a now revealed mesh armor. And she placed his arm in the valley of her breasts. "Mmm. You smell good Naruto-kun. You can sit next to me in class. You can touch me all you want during lectures." The Hyuuga spoke in a lustful tone as she began grinding her body against the Jinchuuriki. Earning a dark crimson blush from him.

Off to the side, Ino was in total shock at how… out of character Hinata was being. Normally the girl would have fainted to even think about doing such things with her crush… now here she was acting like… like… THIS! She wanted to say something. Anything. But her nose caught a certain scent, making her nostrils flare…. And then her body started to get hot as the region between her legs moistened. With a growl, the Yamanaka girl grabbed Naruto's free arm and began to basically hump it as she spoke "No! You can sit next to me! I'll even sit in your lap! I'll even say bad things about Sasuke if you want me to prove how serious I am!"

Naruto couldn't help but gulp nervously, already having a guess that their sudden shifts in personality may have had something to do with this damn mate mark. But… if he was supposed to be 'married' to Fuka now… then why were other girls now humping him like a life-sized pillow?

"Umm… girls? I think we need to have a quick word with Fuka-sensei. There's something I need to confirm." He spoke as he began walking back towards the Nurse's office with the two girls in two, the both of them gripping his arms even tighter.

"Sure. Just a minute or two more shouldn't hurt." Ino replied as she buried her nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, now having an intoxicated look on her face as her cheeks darkened.

Fortunately, the blonde boy had barely even left the Nurse's office when the girls had ambushed him, so it was only a few short steps. He knocked on the door with his foot since his arms were still trapped and called out "Oi! Sensei! Open up! Something is happening here!"

"Mah. Mah. It has only been a few minutes and you're already…" Fuka spoke from behind the door as she opened, but her sentence fell short when she saw the position the boy was in right now.

"Mou. Barely even married and already cheating on me? What a hopeless mate." Fuka spoke in a mock pained voice as she ushered the three students inside with a small giggle.

"To be fair, they kinda forced themselves onto me. Now, what in the hell is going on?!" Naruto demanded as he tried to free himself from the grips of his fellow classmates, but that seemed rather fruitless.

"Ah yes. Something I forgot to mention a bit ago. You see, we Succubi can be polygamous. The mate mark has a certain, give and take, kind of relationship. For example, when I consume some of your life essence during sex, my own demonic essence flows into you to supplement you to ensure I don't accidentally kill you during our… activities.

There comes a certain side effect. You are now sending out extra powerful pheromones that will attract compatible females to you. If we leave these poor girls untreated… they may end up raping you against your will." Fuka explained with a haughty smile.

"You didn't think about telling me this sooner?" The blonde boy asked with a twitching eyebrow. Hinata then grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth as she violently made out with him. Ino moaned in disappointment but then began to suck on Naruto's neck, leaving behind a large hickey.

"To be honest, I didn't expect for you to attract any other females in but a few short minutes. They must be very compatible. Now let's see about fixing this. Only I am allowed your precious virginity." Fuka explained as she placed the tips of her fingers on the back of the girls necks, a dull purple light shined for a moment and then matching pairs of bat-like wings and spade-tipped tails appeared on both girls.

Both Ino and Hinata seemed shocked as they snapped out of their lust filled trances and finally released Naruto. "Holy crap. Major acid trip." Ino muttered as she floated in the air slightly while rubbing her temples.

"Did… I… really… kiss…" Hinata spoke to herself as she turned a beet red color and then bowed in front of her crush in an apologetic manner, all the while showering Naruto with numerous Apologies for her behavior earlier, while Ino shook her head and managed to get out of her stupor.

"Holy shit… I gave Naruto a hickey… and I acted like a real slut! WHY AM I FLOATING?! HOW DO I HAVE THESE WINGS?! AND I HAVE A TAIL? They are kinda cute though." Ino spoke as she twirled around in mid-air while trying to inspect her new assets.

Sighing, Fuka clapped her hands, gaining the attention of both girls as she spoke "I understand this may come as a surprise to both of you. But the only way to save you from becoming rabid sex hungry animals was to change you into Succubi. As of now, you are now Naruto's concubines and, in a way, my sisters. Sadly, I can only convert those who are compatible with my Hubby Naruto-kun." Fuka explained as quickly and simply as possible to help them process the information. And as if on cue, the same mate marks appeared on both of the girls, completing their Conversion.

"Ehhhhhh?! Concubine to Naruto?! Change us back! I am supposed to be in love with that bastard Sasuke-teme and… wait… did I say 'bastard' and 'teme'?" Ino asked when she had realized the words had just… freely flown out of her mouth.

"Ah. You did. And no can do. The Conversion is permanent. That aside… if you really and truly had strong feelings for this Sasuke… then why did you react to Naruto-kun?" Fuka asked with a devilishly sweet smile, with Naruto also wondering the same thing.

"Well duh! Naruto may often be a dense idiot, but he's kind and sweet, sometimes funny and… WHY AM I SAYING THESE THINGS?! I am supposed to be Sasuke-teme's number one… GODDAMMIT I SAID 'TEME' AGAIN!" Ino cried out while waving her arms in the air. A thick tic-mark appearing on her forehead that seemed ready to burst.

"I don't really know what's going on… but maybe you should try being a bit more honest with yourself Ino." Naruto offered, though he couldn't help but wonder if Ino was currently going through a bipolar episode due to her apparent shock of the situation… and Hinata was still apologizing like a broken record.

"Be honest?! Fine! I want to hate you but I like you! I want to like Sasuke-teme but I hate him! That rotten golden boy always thinks he's so cool, I work hard to make myself look cute and pretty for him but he doesn't even give me a single hello! WOULD IT KILL THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE TO BE NICE TO SOMEBODY, ANYBODY?!" Ino screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Wow… how long have you been holding that in?" The whiskered teen asked, obviously seeing that Ino had a lot of pent-up anger and frustration. Guess being constantly rejected took a bigger toll than one would think. Maybe Ino was just following the crowd since Sasuke was so popular amongst the girls?

"Too long… it actually felt kinda good to get that off my chest. Speaking which… HINATA! How long have you been hiding these titties?!" Ino shouted, quickly shifting her focus to the Hyuuga as the blonde girl grabbed her fellow heiress from behind and started groping and squeezing her breasts. Both Fuka and Naruto once again thought of the term 'bipolar' due to Ino's sudden change of attitude and focus.

Hinata yelped as her classmate's hands kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts. "Holy fucking asscrackers! These tits are as soft as marshmallows! Just how big are these things gonna get?!" Ino wondered allowed as she continued to molest the poor Hyuuga's chest.

"Ino! Stop! Not in front of Naruto-kun!" The lavender eyed girl pleaded, feeling embarrassed that she was getting groped in front of her crush.

"Umm? Girls? Shouldn't we be going to class now?" Naruto asked as he raised his hand a bit, trying to reason with the newly converted Succubi… though they didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. I'll write up some excuses for you and the girls. Let them exhaust themselves for now. New Succubi converts like them can often be… excitable." Fuka explained with a small giggle, then an idea struck her as she grinned and went over to her desk. Picking up what seemed to be a small snow globe.

"What's that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Getting the feeling that the maroon haired woman was up to something.

After writing down the needed excuses for her present students for later usage. Fuka replied "My very own portable Vacation home." with that said, she gave the glass orb a twist and a bright light shined around them. When their vision cleared, they found themselves on a small island with a resort like setting.

The relaxing sounds of the ocean waves could be heard along with palm trees rustling in the wind. "Welcome to my Vacation home. The perfect getaway from your daily worries. Hope you enjoy the beach as much as I do." Fuka announced as she sighed in relaxation from the warm rays of light that were coming from… somewhere.

Ino and Hinata finally stopped their squabbling, with the former shoving the Hyuuga's face into the sandnas she ran towards the water with the lavender eyed girl quickly giving chase. "WOW-WHEE! An entire beach resort? This is the perfect place! Oh! Oh! I bet we can also do Ninja training here." Ino shouted excitedly.

"Funny you should mention. I was actually about to bring that up. Time works a little differently in here. One day on the real world, is an entire year in here. Call it a wedding present for Naruto-kun." Fuka explained earning a trio of loud 'EHHH's from the three students who in disbelief at the convenience of all this. It was almost like something out of a manga or poorly written Fanfiction.

"Wow. Though… one problem. If we keep on training in here… we'll get all old and gray long before our classmates." Naruto commented earning shivers of fear from both Hinata and Ino as they suddenly picture themselves as old ladies.

"Oh. I guess I didn't explain this hit either. Once Succubi hit the height of their maturity, they cease aging. And since you will be supplemented by my demonic energy… you're going to be an adorable fifteen year old forever and ever!" Fuka explained with a small laugh, making them all face-fault on the beach.

"EXPLAIN THESE THINGS SOONER!" The three students shouted in unison. All the while wondering if Fuka was being neglectful on purpose to mess with them, or she was just lazy with explaining things.

"Neh… Fuka-san? How many women am I going to attract exactly?" The Jinchuuriki asked, if he was going to now live with a harem… it'd certainly help to know how many he'd have to expect.

"Who knows? Could be any number of women. All depends on their compatibility and feelings for you. Though the more the merrier! But regardless of the case, I shall be your one true wife. Don't forget that." The maroon haired Succubus answered with a small twinkle in her eye. Already looking forward to all the potential mayhem and sex.

He grumbled a bit, unsure if it was a good or bad thing that this damned mark might turn other women into potential sex crazed fiends. He then noticed that the form of Hinata and Ino were floating in the water, staring up into the sky with swirls in their eyes. "Are they okay?" he asked a little worriedly.

"Succubi… mate marks… Succubus nurse. Harems…." Hinata muttered quietly making the whiskered teen realize that all of this information may have fried their brains as they tried to process it all. Honestly, he felt a little bad that they both got dragged into this against their will, and he already had a feeling that the mark would compel them to stay away from other boys. So then… he'd need to do what he could to provide them some joy in this new life.

Suddenly Ino sat upwards and righted herself as her legs hit the ground beneath the water and shouted "WAITAMINUTE! If we are Succubi does that mean we need to eat semen?!" The question caused Hinata to blush crimson and the water around her seemed to be bubbling slightly as if it were getting ready to boil.

In response, the crimson haired woman chuckled and answered "That's not entirely inaccurate. We Succubi can survive off of human food. But to truly satisfy our hunger and cravings, we must consume the life essence of a male, their semen in the most basic of terms. Though we won't desire any males except our destined one now that we all share this mate mark. Naruto-kun? Please work hard in satisfying our hunger with lots of your thick and virile seed."

At this, Naruto blushed profusely. Then again… if he was going to be in a harem of Succubi then sex would more than likely become a part of his daily life.

"This whole thing definitely has Hentai manga written all over it for some reason. But… I guess it's not all bad." Ino grumbled reluctantly as she sat cross legged on the edge of the beach.

"If Naruto-kun doesn't mind. He can use my body as much as he wants. I won't protest." Hinata spoke as she pressed her fingers together, it would seem that the girls were starting to come to terms with what was happening at this moment.

"Of course 'you' would say that Hinata. You've been wanting to jump on Naruto's bones for the longest time." Ino spoke with a teasing grin, earning a glare from the lavender eyed girl.

"Umm… one more thing. Ino and Hinata can't show up to class with their tails and wings out." Naruto pointed out, staring at the cute Succubus features the girls were sporting.

"Oh that? I'll teach them how to hide them later. And why the rush? Enjoy yourself here. Forget the real world. Besides, didn't I explain time works differently here?" The maroon haired woman answered as she snapped her fingers, her nurse outfit changing into a two piece bikini that matched her hair, her mature body now on full display.

"Also… I have only one rule here. Either your spend your time in swimsuits… or go fully nude. Take your pick." Fuka announced with a broad smile.

"But… we don't have any swimsuits with us." Ino spoke with a small gulp, already guessing what direction this was going.

"Too bad~" The Red haired woman cooed as she snapped her fingers causing their clothes to vanish out of sight. "I guess I'll hold onto your clothes for now. Go on. Explore my resort. Enjoy yourselves. Feel free to feast on Naruto-kun's semen. But remember… I get his virginity after he graduates from the Academy. If you snatch it from me… I'll have to punish you all."

The threat caused the three of them to gulp in fear. The whiskered teen then rubbed the back of his head… while he didn't want to face Iruka's wrath, he wasn't particularly fond of his lectures either. And if time did move differently in here, then it wouldn't do any harm to take a break. Besides… it was quite nice here.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT KIND OF PILLS DO YOU TAKE?!" Ino screeched while pointing at his crotch. He looked down and then sweat-dropped when he noticed both Hinata and Ino were staring hard at his member, clearly inspecting it with an intense interest.

"What? This? What do you mean pills?" Naruto asked in surprise wondering what his fellow blonde was talking about.

"Are you really that dense or are you just stupid? Penis pills! Viagra! Or do you just use a pump? Cuz, goddamn! This thing is huge! Oi! Sensei! I gotta know! How big was Sasuke's penis?" The blonde girl asked, wondering if she was missing out on anything if she was stuck with Naruto. She had read over numerous books on the male anatomy to better her understanding of a male's genitals… but she had never read about anything like this.

"Don't worry. Sasuke's penis was nothing short of pathetic to say the least." The crimson haired nurse replied as she lounged about on a beach chair to catch some sunlight.

Ino licked her lips as she cupped Naruto's testicles in her hand and gave them a squeeze. "Damn. These balls are big and swollen. You must have a lot of jizz stuck in there. Hey, Hinata? How about we have a sampling of him?" The blonde girl asked as her Succubus instincts and craving for semen took over. The lavender eyed girl nodding in agreement as she rubbed her little pussy since she too was hungering for semen.

From the sight of the two naked girls at his feet, and the Yamanaka groping his balls. It didn't take very long for his penis to swell up. "Damn. Look at the size of that monster. Looks like a real virgin killer." Ino commented with a cheshire like grin.

"Oi! Hina-chan! Use those big tits to get him off!" Ino commanded, prompting the busty Hyuuga to nod almost a little too eagerly.

"Hai. Naruto-kun? You can fuck my boobs whenever you want. I'll do anything for you. No matter how dirty." Hinata spoke submissively. She pushed her chest out a bit and wrapped her breasts around his shaft, admiring its warmth and girth inside of the valley of her breasts. With a dirty laugh, Ino opened her mouth and allowed her drool to spill out onto Hinata's large breasts allowing for her to move up and down with ease as the saliva worked as a lubricant.

Naruto moaned deeply at the new feeling of the soft and warm flesh. He could hardly believe the shy wallflower Hinata was now jacking him off with her boobs. And Ino was watching eagerly, though occasionally she would look down at her own bust and felt a little jealous of the Hyuuga. Instead, The blonde girl came from behind Naruto and started to teasingly pinch his nipples. Her ministry prompting his hips to involuntarily jerk upward.

Hinata whimpered cutely as she rubbed her breasts up and down, extending her tongue from her mouth to lick at the sensitive tip of his penis between each stroke. "Hey! Slow down! Before I..!" Naruto tried to warn her, but was cut off when his seed exploded out onto the Hyuuga heiress' breasts almost painting them white in thick semen. Without warning, Ino immediately sidled up next to The lavender eyed girl and began greedily licking up the semen off of her breasts and the glans of Naruto's cock.

"Ino-chan! You're eating it all! Save some for me!" Hinata whine and released her crushes penis from her breasts and then grabbed it again with both of her hands to stroke him and keep him from going soft, determined to make him orgasm again to get her own share of his milk. The whiskered teen groaned a bit since his penis was still sensitive, but he felt like he was riding cloud nine. Fuka's handjob felt more experienced, almost like she knew exactly how to rub his most sensitive spots.

But Hinata's hands felt soft as silk, which made up for her current lack of skill. She took the tip of his penis into her mouth and began to suck on it while Ino scooched up next to the Hyuuga. After Hinata released him from her mouth to catch her breath, Ino began to suck his cock. Bobbing her head back and forth while progressively taking him in deeper into her throat.

When she stopped to suck in some air, Hinata pushed her to the side and then decided she wouldn't be outdone so easily. Taking a deep breath. She forced Naruto's cock all the way into her throat, her cheeks puffing out as she deepthroated him and began to hum loudly around his shaft. Naruto called out his approaching orgasm prompting Hinata to pull back and both girls opened their mouths as they each put a hand to his member and stroked him to orgasm. With a loud groan of pleasure, another thick load of semen sprayed out from his penis and showered their faces with his seed, with some of it landing in their mouths.

"Damn. I could get used to this." Ino spoke in a state of intoxication as she used her fingers to scoop up the semen and allowed it to drip into her hungry mouth with Hinata doing the same with her share.

"Naruto-kun's semen. I want to eat lots of it." The Hyuuga girl spoke with a lewd smile and kissed her crush's testicles.

"Hey now! Lemme catch my breath for a second!" Naruto complained since he wasn't yet used to all of this just yet… though he imagined it wouldn't be very long until he would adapt.

"Oi! No complaints baka! You did this to us! We're your responsibility! So make up for it by cumming lots of your hot jizz!" Ino demanded as she began to hump his leg.

"Hai. I don't think I'll eat anything besides your semen again. Please feed us lots." Hinata cooed gently as she gave him a cute smile.

From the side, Fuka could only watch as her new sisters kept on demanding semen from their new husband. The maroon haired woman hadn't expected this turn of events, but it seems the girls adapted rather quickly, or maybe their pent up lust and new Succubus instincts overrode their sense of reason. Whichever the case, at least the revival of the Succubus race would be a less daunting task. Especially if more concubines joined their little family.

For the time being, it'd be best to let those horny teenagers work things out and get it out of their system. They had all the time they needed here.

Thus began Naruto's everyday life with Succubi. A life of women, and endless sex, lust and love.

**End chapter one.**

**A/N: Fuka Secsfiend is the woman from the Faux Kyuubi arc that tried to kill Naruto with a kiss to absorb his chakra. Only now… she is a Succubus. Hope you enjoyed the fic and the limes. Expect plenty of limes and lemons.**

**Next probable updates:**

**Everyday life with Succubi.**

**Return of the Golden King.**

**Fortune favors the bold.**

**Toxic love.**


End file.
